Flames Of Envy
by SilverStarTemptress
Summary: This isn't a Henti, But it is rated R because theres death, violance and suicide.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ummmm enjoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
Prologue :  
  
Rei and Darien stand outside his apartment, Rei's looking off in the distance sadly, knowing exactly what it is Darien struggles to say. Her and Darien had been going out for almost three months, when all of the sudden.... Rei closed her eyes, not really wanting to remember but doing so all too clearly. Everything had seemed so perfect, except for the little meatball head; she had been following her and Darien around since they started going out. Then out of nowhere she burst out in tears, and hugged him and he did the same. It didn't make sense, not at first of course, not then.... That's when the strangest thing happened, her head felt like it was on fire, and she fell to her knees. She couldn't see anything at first, but then flames surrounded her thoughts and vision and she awakened, once more as a sailor. Rei sighed opening her eyes as the cool night wind blew past and she looked in her hand at the transformation stick she grasped tightly and angrily in her hand. Pluto had erased all their memories again, thinking that they would be better off not remembering their battles or each other, not until it was time to go back to the moon kingdom. Damnit. Everything was so wonderful, she had been so happy, and now she was forced to face the bitter realization that not only was Darien not her's, but he never would be and he would always love someone else, with no memory of what "they" had. Rei turned towards Darien, her anger slowly growing.  
  
"Come on Darien we don't have all day! Just get over with it and say it! You love Serena and you're sorry but you can't be with me anymore!" She screamed closer to tears than she realized. She bit her lip trying to resume her composure and let her head drop. Darien stood there silently for a moment in shock then took a step towards her, putting a hand on her shoulders.  
  
" Rei.... Look.... Don't be so hard on yourself.... Yes you're right I love Serena and I'm so sorry to do this to you but.... Look we're friends right? And you can always find another guy. Wouldn't it be a little weird to you if we didn't break up...I mean I know my feelings are definitly different now, aren't yours?" Darien smiled softly assuming he had helped. Rei stayed silent for a while.  
  
" Yeah.... Darien .... Of course." She gave him a dead smile and took a deep breath before walking down the steps and then heading towards her house. She stopped at the corner and looked back at him, as he stood there embracing Serena. Rei narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Baka- Yuro " She mumbled and continued to walk home. 


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving the shell

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 1 Leaving the shell  
  
Rei looked around quietly, walking slowly through the halls of the moon kingdoms palace. They [Being Mina, Lita, Ami, Michele, Amara and Hotaru] were staying in the moon kingdom for now until their own homes could be restored. Trista came to visit quite often trying to help them remember what their homes were like. She was not able to fully restore their memories so now they were busy reading up on themselves, learning as much as they could before they were expected to take control again. Rei turned out of the hall and into the garden where she sat down, a large red book appearing in her lap. She opened it slowly, the pages all-blank. It took her a minuet to remember what she had to do. She pricked her finger and let a single drop of blood fall on the page. The blood spread, and curled into words, revealing her former self that she had long since forgotten. She read page after page, reliving the memories of wars and revolutions on her planet. It seemed that her people were quite the rebelist. She herself as a queen didn't seem too different. Her sight had made her a brilliant strategist back then. But.she was alone she noticed. She never courted anyone or met with anyone. In fact she had organized an attack against the moon kingdom and the other planets at one point in time. It looked as if her former self wasn't fond of any of the sailor scouts. This struck Rei to be strange because the memories that she had resurfacing as of late from the Scouts most resent adventures, they seemed to be her closet friends. She wasn't sure what she'd have done without them in many situations. Then the painful memories of Darien hit her once more.  
  
"I don't need another friend." she mumbled to herself angrily. She looked at the transformation stick, which had ruined her life in so many ways. She grasped it tight and turned throwing it into the lake, damning it and everything about it. Little did she know that, that small stick held more of herself than she realized.  
  
The stick hit the bottom of the lake glowing fiery red for a moment and then snapping in two. The red dust, flames, shimmer and shine that usually surrounded Rei during a transformation spread through out the water turning it all dark red and then pooling together, separating itself from the water leaving a warrior with Rei's image standing on the shores. Her Sailor Suit Black and red; and her eyes without any kind of shine or soul. This new sailor crept quietly along the grounds, the room Rei was staying in, and she peaked in and watched as Rei slept. The floor littered with her incantations, spells, and other shriveled up pieces of paper. In the center was the book Rei read from earlier. The sailor walked in silently and opened the book, pricked her finger and allowed a black drop of blood to fall onto the pages. The black blood did just what the red did, but it erased everything what the red had wrote. 


	3. Chapter 2: The monster

N/A: I want to thank the people who've been reading and reviewing my stories and apologies for taking sooooo long to update! For those whom left email addresses, I've been mailing you and apologies and giving you update alerts myself, for the rest of you, I hope you'll choose to come back and see the rest on your own.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon  
  
Chapter 2 : Leaving the monster  
  
The next morning Rei awoke later than usual. Instead of being up with dawn she was up near noon. Her head was heavily clouded with sleep still as she sat up, something was different. Something felt different. It was a bad feeling, which she got quite often before something. But this time the feeling didn't raise alarm, but more like haste. Rei shook her head clearing her reasoning away and sat before the flames. Deciding she would view what was soon to happen before she got in over her head. She closed her eyes for a few minuets concentrating but nothing happened. Rei looked at the flames in surprise, she had always seen something whether it be a warning or just a memory. She did recall Trista saying things would be very different now, that they would be different. Is this the change she had been talking about? Were they really going to have a new start and if so maybe Darien and- she caught herself at this point. Darien is no longer a part of me. She thought firmly and rose to her feet. I didn't get her because of Darien. I survived these years because of strength and wisdom. Rei began to pick up the book but then decided to leave it be. She didn't need to know anything else about the past. She would take this opportunity to have a new start whether that's what they were suppose to do or not. It was her life now, not theirs. With that Rei packed her things and headed towards the palaces main gates, where she was determined to get passage to mars, restored or not. And never look back.  
  
The dark sailor watched as Rei Departed, and laughed from the shadows.  
  
"That's right Hino Rei. Clever. very clever of you to leave. that's why you got this far.and trickery got me here." She chuckled and changed out of her outfit into a black Kimono walking into the palace, in the light, no longer needing to worry if the outer shell of herself was discovered or not.  
  
The dark sailor walked into the library where Mina sat deep in study [for once] carefully mixing potions.  
"Oh hey Rei!" She said cheerfully looking up. " I thought you were leaving?"  
  
"Oh that, well I decided to stay a bit longer, are those your love potions Mina?"  
  
"What? These, oh no. I'm not ready for that yet. This is Lover's Despair, it's the anti-potion. It will make a lover feel he's not in love, and that his real love is very far but near." Said Mina indicating a dark cloudy blue liquid.  
  
"That's interesting.I guess I'll be seeing you later then." The dark sailor said turning to leave a smirk on her face.  
  
"Wait.wasn't there something you needed?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. I have what I need Mina, You helped me very much. tah-" With that she left the room and couldn't help but to laugh at Mina, as she looked at the small vile of the blue liquid she had snuck out.  
  
"Yes.you helped me very much. I just took what I came for.Soon.we'll have what is ours." she spoke to herself and then looked at the setting sun.  
  
"Oh dear. I guess it's time to feed the monster." 


End file.
